Who Do You Choose?
by GreysRookieOncer
Summary: Two girls pregnant, I'm gonna be a daddy. Who do I stand by? I'm editing this out of script format please do not delete
1. Setup: part 1

**_Who Do You Choose?_**

**Characters:**

**Shawn Douglas Brady: 17 year old son of Bo & Hope Brady. Older brother to Chelsea Georgia Brady- long lost daughter of Bo Brady & Billie Reed was found while Shawn and the gang were in Puerto Rico; John Thomas Brady (will be given to Glenn & Barb); Beauregard Issac Theo Brady (will be found out soon).**

**Isabella "Belle" Black: The 17year old daughter of John and Marlena Black,younger step-sister to Carrie Brady, younger half-sister to Eric & Sami Brady and Brady Black.**

**Janice "Jan" Spears: The 17 year old daughter of Janet & Mitchell Spears. Younger sister to Robert Spears will be seen very little).**

**Nicole Kiriakis: Married to Victor the summer kids were in Puerto Rico, Older half sister to Brandon Walker.**

**Brady Victor Black: The 20 year old son of John Black & Isabella Toscano Black, stepson to Marlena Black. The younger step-brother to Carrie, Eric & Sami Brady and older half-brother to Belle Black.**

**Chloe Lane Wesley: The 18 year old daughter of Craig & Nancy Wesley and older sister to Joy Lynn Wesley.**

**Phillip Robert Kiriakis: The 17 year old son of Kate Roberts & Victor Kiriakis. Younger half brother to Billie, Austin, Lucas, Isabella Toscano Black; half brother to Rex & Cassie Brady.**

**Jason David Welles: The 18 year old son of Jason D. Welles Sr. & Marie Welles. Older brother to Jackson Dover Welles.**

**Samantha Gene Brady: The 24 year old daughter of Roman Brady & Marlena Black. Mother to William Reed Roberts, younger half sister to Carrie, twin to Eric, older step-sister to Brady, older half-sister to Belle, Rex & Cassie.**

**Lucas Roberts: The 24 year old son of Kate Roberts & Bill Horton. Father of William Reed Roberts. Younger half brother to Austin, Billie & Jennifer; older half brother to Phillip, Rex and Cassie.**

**Billie Reed: The 32 year old daughter of Kate Roberts & Curtis Reed. Mother of Chelsea Georgia Brady; younger sister to Austin, older half sister to Lucas, Phillip, Rex & Cassie.**

**Miriam "Mimi" Lockhart: 17 year old daughter of Bonnie & Lyle Lockhart. Younger sister to Patrick Lockhart, older sister to Connor Lockhart. **

**Kevin Lambert: 18 year old son of Kevin & Patricia Lambert. Older brother to Patience Lambert & Kyle Lambert.**

**Janice Megan Brady: Read on to find out.**

**Thomas Evan Brady: Read on to find out.**

**Others will be added later on.**


	2. AN

_**Author's Note:**_

**_Okay I don't own Days of Our Lives but I do own anyone that I've made up. _**


	3. Chapter 1 Telling Big Brother

**_Who Do You Choose?_**

**Chapter 1: Telling Big Brother**

Belle is sitting on the couch having broke up with Shawn two days ago because he is the "father" of Jan's Baby. She just recieved a phone call from a doctor and is visibly upset when Brady walks into the penthouse.

Brady_sees Belle and runs over to her (shes laying on the couch)) Belle, are you okay are you hurt? Whats wrong Tink? Come on talk tome. _  
Belle: (crying & says in an iaudible whisper/whimper) heeeeeegotherpregpregpregnant ineeeedhim imanotreadytobeeeeea mom.  
Brady: _Belle calm down you have to talk to me the only part of that i understood was mom. Are you hurt do i need to take you to the hospital?_  
Belle: Nooooooo. (crying)  
Brady: _Okay if i dont need to take you to the hospital and you arent hurt then calm down for a second and tell me Tink so that i can help you okay._  
Belle: (a few minutes pass and she finally starts to calm down) He got her pregnant.  
Brady: _Shawn, yea belle you told me is that whats wrong with you._  
Belle: Yea but also i need him.  
Brady: No Tink you dont why would you say that.  
Belle: I'm not ready to be a mom Brady.  
Brady: Thats fine you have plenty of time for that.  
Belle: No Brady I'm pregnant with Shawn's baby.   
Brady: (_jumps off the couch & starts screaming) WHAT!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM. _  
Belle: No Brady can you just hold me.  
Brady: yea sorry Tink. What are you going to do?  
Belle: I dont know but right now i just want my big brother to make me feel better.  
Brady: I can do that. Are you going to tell mom and dad?  
Belle: yea when they get home.  
Brady: Good I'll be here with you to help you through it.  
Belle: Thanks so much Brady. i love you.  
Brady: Anything for my tinkerbelle. I love you too tink.

(They sit there watching tv for awhile, then Belle goes to get cleaned up before John & Marlena get home and she breaks the news to them.) 


	4. Chapter 2 Telling Mommy & Daddy

**_Who Do You Choose?_**

**Chapter 2: Telling Mommy & Daddy**

Belle and Brady are sitting in the penthouse waiting for John & Marlena to arrive home.

Brady: (John & Marlena walk in) Mom, Dad how was your morning?  
Marlena: Fine, and yours? Belle why aren't you in school?  
Brady:We need to talk to you two thats why?  
John: Whats wrong son?  
Belle:It's me actually.  
Marlena: What is it Belle?  
Belle:I'm pregnant.  
John: WHAT!?!   
Belle: I'm sorry daddy.  
John: What are you sorry for? SHAWNS A DEAD MAN!! Is this why he broke up with you?  
Belle:No he doesnt know, he's sticking by the mother of his other child so thats why we broke up.  
Marlena: Oh Baby I'm so sorry. (She pulls her into a hug.)  
John:Who is she?  
Belle: Jan. Dad I know you're upset but I havent decided what to do yet. Please dont force me to do anything I dont want to.  
John:Oh Izzy B, (grabs her & joins in hugging her w/ Marlena) I would never do that.(pulls away) I'm going to go have a talk with Shawn now.  
Belle: You can't daddy not yet and when I finallyletyou promise me you wont beat him up.  
John:I'll try not to.  
Brady: As will I but why can't we go now.  
Belle: I dont know if I want to tell him yet but if I do tell him i have to be the one to do it not you.  
Brady: we'll be here for you.  
Belle: Good would you come with me Brady to tell Chloe, Phillip and Mimi.  
Brady: Of course Tink. When do you want to tell them?  
Belle:This afternoon right now I just want to be with my family.  
Marlena: What do you say we make lunch & then watch some movie on tv.  
Belle:There's a lifetime movie I want to watch is that okay.  
John: Whatever you want Izzy B.  
Brady:Anything you want Tink.  
Belle: Thanks. (They ordered Take out & sat comforting Belle.) 


	5. Chapter 3 Telling the Rest of My Sibling

**_Who Do You Choose?_**

**Chapter 4: Telling the Rest of My Siblings**

After watching a few movies Belle decides there are a few more people she needs to tell, so she gets up & goes overtot he phone.

Marlena: What are you doing Belle?  
Belle:I'm going to call Carrie, Eric and Sami and fill them in.  
John: Are you sure you want to do that Belle when you havent even decided what you want to do about your pregnancy.  
Belle:Yes daddy, I'l need my family's support no matter what I decide.  
Brady: Tink do you want us to leave you alone to do it?  
Belle:No, I'm going to need your support to do it.  
Marlena: We're here for you.  
(Calls Carrie)Belle: Hey Carrie I was just calling to let you know I'm Pregnant with Shawns baby. Carrie: What? Belle: He doesnt know and I dont want him to just yet. Its complicated but I wanted you to know. Carrie: Okay I'll be here for you. Belle: Thank you so much sis. I love you. Carrie: Love you too sweetie and if you need anything you can call me anytime of anyday. Bye sweetie. Belle: Bye. (They hang up.)

_(Calls Eric): Belle: Hey grandma how are you and grandpa? Grandma: Fine Belle and you. Belle: I'm good is Eric there. Grandma: yes dear he is let me get him for you. Eric: Hey sis how are you? Belle: I'm good and you? Eric: good so to what do i owe this call. Belle: Well I thought you should know that i'm pregnant with Shawn's baby. Eric: What? Belle: He doesn't know and i dont want him to also you cant come to salem and beat him up. Its complicated but i thought you should know. Eric: Okay Belle, I'm here if you need me and greta too. (Eric & Greta got back together when he moved to Colorado.) Belle: I know. Eric could you break the news to grandma and grandpa for me and tell Greta too i just dont think i should tell them over the phone. Eric: Dont worry sis I'll break it to them gently. Belle: Thanks big brother. Eric: If you need anything you can call me anytime anywhere okay. Belle: Okay love you bye. Eric: I love you too bye. (They hang up.)_

(Calls Sami) Belle: Hey sis how are you?  
Sami: I'm good. Whats up?  
Belle: I was just calling to see if you would come over for a bit, bring will too.  
Sami: Sure I'll be there in 5.  
Belle: Thanks Sami. I love you.  
Sami: Love you too Belle. Bye.  
Belle: Bye. (They hang up.)

Belle: Sami said she'd be here in 5 so I'll tell her in person.  
John: Okay then.

5 mins later:  
Sami: (walks in the door) hey everyone.  
Will: Hey grandma. (runs to her)  
Sami: So whats up?  
Belle: you might want to sit down.  
(Sami & Will sit down.)  
Belle: Well I'm pregnant.  
Sami: Oh my gosh.   
Belle: Its shawns but i dont want him to know just yet if ever.  
Sami: Oh Belle (hugs her) I'm here if you need me.  
Belle: Thanks I knew you would be. I love you.  
Sami: I love you too sis.  
Will: So I'll have a cousin?  
Belle: Most likely I'm not sure yet.  
Will: What do you mean I thought you said you're pregnant.  
Sami: She is but its a bit more complicated Will, we'll discuss it again when you are older okay.  
Will:Okay.  
Belle: Well Brady and I are going to go fill in my friends so what do you say when we come back we all have dinner together.  
Sami: Sure, I'll call Lucas.  
Marlena: Sami lets get cooking.  
Belle: Bye. (everyone engulfs her in a hug & then she & Brady leave.) 


	6. Chapter 4 Telling Our Friends

**_Who Do You Choose?_**

**Chapter 4: Telling Our Friends (the chapter before this is actually chapter 3)**

Chloe, Phillip, & Mimi are sitting at the Brady Pub waiting for Brady & Belle who had asked them to meet them there. 

Phillip: So do any of you ladies know why Belle & Brady wanted to meet us.  
Chloe: No but its probably about Shawn, Belle said they broke up a couple of days ago but that she couldnt talk about it just yet. She is probably ready to talk about it.  
Mimi: Yea you're probably right Chloe.  
(Brady& Belle come in & sit with the group.)  
Phillip:So belle what did you want to meet us for?  
Belle: I thought that there were some things you all needed to know. First off I'm pregnant.  
Chloe: What?!?  
Belle:Its Shawns but i dont want him to know yet, if ever. I havent decided what I'm going to do but until I do I dont want him to know again if ever. He has chosen to stick by his other baby's mom which is why we broke up; he got Jan pregnant too.  
Mimi & Chloe: Oh my gosh.  
Phillip: I cant believe that he is a dead man dont you worry Belle. I will make him pay.  
Belle: YOu cant do that Phillip he doesnt know and if i decide to tell him I will do it not any of you and it takes two so you cant beat him up.  
Chloe: Belle I'm sure if you told him he'd drop Jan & her baby to be beside you.  
Belle: I cant trust him so I wont tell him, I just need to know you will support me in whatever i do. I need you guys.  
Mimi: You dont even have to ask, friends til the end.  
Chloe: Dont even worry about that you were there for me & i'll be there for you.  
Phillip: Of course Belle, so why did Brady come with you?  
Belle: For moral support, I wasnt sure I would be able to break it to you all.   
Phillip: NO problem we're here for you.

(They talk a little bit longer & then belle & brady go home.) 


	7. Chapter 5 Catch Up

**_Who Do You Choose?_**

**Chapter 6: Catch Up**

Okay to start off Austin & Sami split up before Belle started her senior year and two months later she began dating Lucas. He attends all family events with Sami as does she with him. Kate hates it but has dealt with it.  
Chelsea Georgia Brady was found to be alive when Belle & the teens were on their trip.   
Joy Wesley is not yet born but will be as Nancy found out she was 2 months pregnant the summer of the Puerto Rico trip, leading her to tell Chloe the truth and leading Brady to investigate and find out that Chloe is actually Craig's daughter. Nancy found this out when they had been on their trip a month.  
Rex & Cassie were also discovered that summer and DNA testing showed them to be Roman & Kate's kids ironically enough Roman & Kate had just began dating so Kate & Roman got a house & moved in together bringing with them Rex & Cassie. The teens came back the weekend after the first week in September and Jan was raped early September like the first day. Belle & Shawn did have sex on the island but she didn't get pregnant until a month and a half after they were back.  
Jan found out in December that she was pregnant and told Shawn right after his mom's party when he had just found out about John & Hope.  
Belle found out about John & Hope and when she went to talk to Shawn the first week of January he told her he was the father of Jan's baby. They broke up and 2 days later Belle found out she was a month and a half pregnant.  
Jan is 3 months pregnant.  
Glenn had J.T. tested and discovered he was his son & is fighting for custody of him.  
Bo & Hope had Zack tested and discovered he is their son but haven't begun fighting for him yet although Abe has been nice enough to sneak visits to them. Jennifer & Jack just began dating again after Lexie's party for Hope, because Jenn & Hope had a heart to heart about how Jack saved Jennifer when the car was on the side of the bridge even if he couldn't save J.T. it all worked out. 

**Note I post over at Indulge in Days at ****http://z9. so if you read over there I am the same person my name is augusthoney10 over there & that is actually my email here just thought I'd let you all know. All my days posts there I post here as well. **


	8. More Characters

**_Who Do You Choose?_**

Rex Roman Brady: The 18 year old son of Roman Brady and Kate Roberts. Twin to Cassie. Younger half brother to Billie, Austin, Lucas, Carrie, Eric & Sami.

Cassie Ariel Brady: The 18 year old daughter of Roman Brady and Kate Roberts. Twin to Rex. Younger half sister to Billie, Austin, Lucas, Carrie, Eric & Sami.

William Reed Roberts: The 8 year old son of Sami Brady and Lucas Roberts who are engaged.

Chelsea Georgia Brady: The 8 year old daughter of Billie Reed and Bo Brady. Younger half sister to Shawn Brady, older half sister to Zack Brady.

John Thomas Brady-Reiber: The 1 year old son of Glenn & Barb Reiber. Raised by Bo and Hope for the last year. Now lives with Glenn & Barb in Salem. Barb is pregnant with her and Glenn's first biological child.

Beauregard Issac Theo Brady: The 1 year old son of Bo and Hope Brady. Raised by Abe and Lexie for the last year. Now lives with Bo & Hope. Is the younger brother to Shawn, younger half brother to Chelsea Georgia Brady.

Connor Ryan Lockhart: The 8 year old son of Bonnie and Lyle Lockhart. Younger brother to Patrick and Mimi.

Patience Leann Lambert: The 8 year old daughter of Kevin and Patricia Lambert. Younger sister to Kevin, older sister to Kyle Lambert.

Kyle Conrad Lambert: The 2 year old son of Kevin and Patricia Lambert.

Abigail Johanna Deveraux: The 8 year old daughter of Jennifer and Jack Devearaux. Older sister to Jack Patrick Devearaux. 

Maxwell Brady: The 11 year old son of Caroline and Shawn Brady. Younger brother to Kayla, Kim, Bo, Roman, & Frankie.


	9. Chapter 6 Someone Finds OutSchool

**_Who Do You Choose?_**

**Chapter 6: Someone Finds Out/ School**

**It has been a week since Belle found out and she was spotted at the clinic by a fellow classmate so here is how her first day at school when people find out goes. **

**Penthouse:**

**Belle comes downstairs wearing a red v-neck sweater and faded low rise blue jean paired with sandals and her hair is half up/half down. **

**Brady: Belle are you ready for school.?**

**Belle: Yea I am. **

**Brady: Did you eat?**

**Belle: No I got sick. **

**Brady: Did you try to eat?**

**Belle: No.**

**Brady: Well then you don't leave until you at least try to eat whether or not you decide to keep the baby Belle you have to keep up your strength and this baby will take away from what you eat so you have to at least try okay.**

**Belle: yes dad. **

**John walks downstairs and overhears the dad part. **

**John: What did you need Belle?**

**Belle: Oh nothing daddy I was just talking to Brady. **

**John: I see what did he tell you that you thought he was acting like your dad. **

**Belle: To eat because whether or not I decide to keep the baby that it will still be sharing my food supply so its important for me to at least try to eat. **

**John: He's right Izzy B.**

**Belle: I know daddy. **

**John: Good so I'll make you some toast and if you can keep it down we will try either cereal or eggs your choice. **

**Belle: Okay dad. **

**(They go into the kitchen with Brady following behind.)**

**John: What would you like Brady?**

**Brady: Oh I already ate dad, I didn't want belle to come down and smell it and get sick. **

**Belle: Thanks Brady.**

**(John finishes the toast and Belle actually keeps it down so she then eats some cereal.)**

**Belle: Okay let me go brush my teeth Brady and then you can take me to school. **

**Brady: Okay Tink. **

**(She goes upstairs leaving John and Brady to talk.)**

**John: So what do you think that sister of yours will do?**

**Brady: What do you think she will do dad?**

**John: Well if you had asked me when she told me I'd say she would have the baby and raise it but now I don't know I mean not wanting to eat isn't like Belle. **

**Brady: See that's where I think you're wrong I don't think she was thinking about the baby needing food I think she had just gotten sick and wasn't sure she would be able to keep anything down so not wanting to chance it, you know how much she hates getting sick. I think that her first thought when she found out was finding Shawn and telling him so that he would be there for her and they could be together and raise their baby. Then I think she realized that he had gotten another girl pregnant and she couldn't trust him. Then she got scared and actually wanted to abort it but now I think that she has told people she feels that some of us expect her to be responsible and abort it while others think that is the cowards way out and that for her to be responsible she needs to have it. I think she wants it she feels that if she has it then she will always have Shawn her Shawn the way he was with her and that makes her want to keep it but we will see I guess. **

**John: Wow son you sure have thought about this.**

**Brady: I have I mean I would love a niece or nephew but whatever Belle decided I support her. **

**John: As do I son, as do I. **

**(Belle walks in not having heard what they said.)**

**Belle: Well are you ready to go Black. **

**Brady: Yes Tink, I am. I'll see you at the office dad. **

**Belle: See you after school dad. **

**(She & Brady leave, he drops her off at school and she tells him that she will find her own way home. Then she walks inside the school and receives many looks. She walks up to her locker and Jason is standing there waiting for her.)**

**Belle: Jason what are you doing here?**

**Jason: Well Belle I heard and I just wanted to let you know that I know I've been a ass in the past but I've decided I want to change I want to help you out and be your friend. So if you need someone I'll be here for you Belle and I even plan to apologize to Chloe and Mimi for all the hell I gave them. I hope you accept my apology. **

**Belle: Okay that's all great but what are you talking about Jason.**

**Jason: Your baby Belle. **

**Belle: How did you find out about that?**

**Jason: The whole school knows Belle. **

**(Chloe, Mimi & Phillip all come running up to Belle.)**

**Chloe: Belle we just found out none of us told we swear. Have you seen Shawn?**

**Belle: No I haven't.**

**Jason: Why Belle haven't you told him?**

**Belle: No Jason I haven't. **

**Jason: Oh well you lucked out I don't think anyone has told him yet, a lot of people are mad at him you know. **

**Belle: Good. **

**Phillip: What are you doing here Jason?**

**Jason: I was just offering my support to Belle. Oh Chloe I am really sorry for all I put you through I see now what a good person you are I hope you can forgive me in time, you too Mimi I was a real ass and I see now my mistakes. **

**Chloe: Uh okay Jason. **

**Mimi: Yea see you later Jason.**

**(He leaves them and they go to class.) **

**After Lunch **

**(Shawn is on his way to class when Jason walks up to him.)**

**Shawn: What do you want Jason?**

**Jason: Oh come on Shawn is that anyway to talk to your girlfriends ex. **

**Shawn: Jason just get on with it. **

**Jason: Well I just wanted to congratulate you on getting my ex pregnant and to tell you not to worry about the other baby I'll help both mommy and baby. **

**Shawn: What are you talking about?**

**Jason: Oh Shawn I've offered Belle my support and friendship while she's pregnant and she accepted so while you are playing daddy to Jan and your baby I'll be helping Belle with being a male influence in yours and her baby's life. **

**Shawn: Jason Belle isn't pregnant don't you think I'd know if she was. **

**Jason: Oh that's right she didn't want you to know sorry to ruin it for you. Later man. **

**(He leaves Shawn there to think about all that he said.)**


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I am still alive and back to writing finally. Things got hectic for a while now. I graduated college, got married as well as got promoted at my job. I lost my inspiration but have recently found it. The inspiration is anger but luckily my anger at the shows and people who post about shows has come across as love. I will be working on updating my stories from now on. _Hot For Teacher_ will be updated once I locate the notebook that I have the other chapters written in. Also I have other one-shots coming, please check out my latest one shot _One Tree Hill The Ending._


End file.
